Our Way Our Future Our love
by diamondlight96
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Tsubasa untuk Sanae saat melamarnya? Akankah Sanae menerima lamaran Tsubasa? Bagaimana kehidupan Tsubasa setelah menikah dengan Sanae? Akankah mereka bahagia? Check This Out!
1. Chapter 1

**Yooo! Semua! Kini aku hadir dengan Fic Tsubasa... Mari kita ramaikan ANIME! YEAH!**

**Okelah... Kita mulai aja... JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA! UNTUK PERBAIKAN SELANJUTNYA!**

**Maaf ya... Lemonnya di tengah cerita aja... ini masih chapter 1!**

**

* * *

**

**Siapa yang lebih kamu cintai? Aku atau bola! Hah?**

**rate : M **

**Romance**

* * *

Hembusan angin laut yang menenangkan membuat seorang terbuai dalam kelembutannya. Suasana yang tenang, pemandangan indah, suara yang damai. Deburan ombak yang menghantam pantai. Kuat, tetapi tidak membahayakan. Malah memberikan kedamaian.

Ya… ombak itu… menyerupai orang itu. Dia sangat kuat… keras! Namun, kekuatannya tak dia gunakan untuk menakuti atau mencelakakan orang lain. Kekuatan itu dia gunakan untuk meraih mimpinya. Dan menyemangati yang lain untuk meraih mimpi masing-masing. Lembut, memberi kedamaian dan tidak lemah.

Oozora Tsubasa… Dialah orangnya. Orang yang kuat pantang menyerah untuk menggapai cita-citanya. Kecintaannya pada sepak bola sungguh sangat besar melebihi apapun. Tidak sebenarnya… Ada yang lebih penting dari bola. Lebih dia cintai dari bola. Kedua orangtuanya.

"Sanae! Kamu ngapain disitu? Ayo masuk! Paman bilang nanti kamu masuk angin!", seru Ishizaki.

"Iya, entar aku masuk… Kamu duluan saja…", jawab Sanae sambil kembali memandangi lautan.

'_Tsubasa… disebrang lautan ini, aku yakin ada kau… Gapailah cita-citamu Tsubasa… Jangan pernah menyerah… Aku tahu, bagimu tak ada waktu memikirkanku… dan cintaku… Saat ini, kamu hanya memikirkan cita-citamu… Aku memang sedih saat tahu hal itu… Namun bagiku, aku akan lebih tersiksa bila melihatmu tak bisa gapai cita-citamu… Berjuanglah… Tsubasa…' _batin Sanae. Dia pun berjalan menuju rumah Paman dan Bibinya. Menyusuri bibir pantai. Namun, dia berhenti sejenak memandang lautan yang kini terlukis indah bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya sang surya… Dengan beristirahatnya sang surya.

Merasa ingin mengiringi sang surya kembali ke peranakannya, Sanae pun duduk di bangku pantai. Mengambil Ipod nya. Lalu, mendengarkan lagu di dalamnya. (Maaf lagunya Indonesia… Lagu Jepangnya masih kurang ngerti…)

_Aku cinta kamu__  
__Tapi kamu tak cinta aku__  
__Ku tak pernah tahu__  
__Apa salahku__  
__Hingga kamu tak suka aku__  
__Tak mau aku_

_Aku rela oh aku rela__  
__Bila aku hanya menjadi__  
__Selir hatimu untuk selamanya__  
__Hoo o aku rela aku rela__  
_

_Mendengar lagu ini, aku jadi berpikiran konyol. Salahku adalah, aku bukanlah bola yang akan selalu menemani langkah Tsubasa kemanapun ia pergi, seperti halnya bolanya. Menemani kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Hah, tapi, biarlah... Aku rela kok... asalakan...Aku tetap dapat melihat tawa Tsubasa. Meski rasa ini harus aku korbankan. Tapi, apa salahnya? Toh ini juga demi kebahagiaan kami semua… _batin Sanae. Senyumannya miris. Menatap nanar pasir dibawahnya.

_Tuhan… Lindungilah Tsubasa… Dimanapun dia berada… Jagalah dia, bagaimanapun keadaannya. Berilah dia kemudahan untuk mengejar cita-citanya. Mudahkanlah jalannya. Ku ingin dia bahagia… walau dia bahagia bukan karenaku… Tapi, karena bolanya. Menurutku itu tak masalah… hahaha ... Tapi, aku mohon Tuhan... sadarkanlah ia... dan sampaikan padanya... bahwa aku mencintainya.. dan akan terus menunggunya... _batinnya.

"Sanae! Ayo cepat...!", seru Ishizaki.

"Ya!", seru Sanae. Lalu, Sanae pun kembali ke rumah pamannya. Memasuki rumah Pamannya dan menemukan orang-orang yang telah menunggunya. Banyak sekali. "Haa... ka, kau...", sahut Sanae terkejut setelah dia edarkan pandangannya.

"Hai!", seru orang yang dilihat Sanae. Seketika raut wajah Sanae terkejut. Lalu, senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. "Tsubasa!", seru Sanae.

"Lama tidak berjumpa... Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Sanae.

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?", tanya Tsubasa.

"Tentu saja, seperti yang kamu lihat... aku baik-baik saja...", jawab Sanae. Setelah berkata seperti itu, keduanya terdiam. Tak ada kata yang dapat dikeluarkan keduanya. Membuat suasana dalam ruangan itu hening seketika. Padahal, disana terdapat banyak orang. Ishizaki, Misaki, Misugi, Taki, Wakabayashi, Kojiro Hyuga, Wakashimazu, Morisaki, Soda, Shingo, Yayoi. Semuanya hening.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian diam? Huah! Membosankan!", seru Ishizaki memecah kehingan. Semuanya pun mendelik ke arah Ishizaki. "Apa? Ma, maaf...", sahut Ishizaki. Semuanya pun tertawa.

Malam itu, semuanya menghabiskan waktu itu dengan canda dan tawa. Ishizaki yang selalu membuat semuanya tertawa. Dan semuanya pun memberikan respon berupa tawa. Semua yang berada disana merasakan perasaan bahagia. Semuanya. Lalu, setelah itu mereka pun makan malam bersama. Masih dengan obrolan yang tak jauh dari sepak bola. Ya... hampir semua yang berada di rumah itu adalah pecinta sepak bola.

"Baiklah semuanya! Ayo kita main kembang api! Aku bawa banyak! Lihat!", seru Ishizaki dan paman. Semuanya pun menghambur mengambil kembang api di tangan Ishizaki dan Paman. Mereka semua segera menyalakannya di luar. Sungguh kekanakan memang. Tapi, apa salahnya?

Kojiro memandang kembang api yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan rindu akan adiknya. Misugi dan Yayoi bermain berdua. Ishizaki berlarian sambil mengacung-acungkan kembang apinya. Genzo Wakabayashi hanya memandangi kembang api yang dipegangnya dengan tatapannya yang biasa saja. Misaki bermain kembang api bersama Shingo dan yang lainnya. Tsubasa pun memegang kembang apinya. Menatapnya, dan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tsubasa... Bagaimana dengan latihan yang kamu jalankan di luar negri?", Tanya Sanae.

"Hmm.. yah... begitulah... aku sangat menyukainya.. benar-benar menyukainya... Aku jadi dapat trik baru dalam bermain sepak bola... asyik sekali! Benar-benar mengasyikan!", seru Tsubasa dengan ceria. "Bagaimana denganmu di Jepang?", Tanya Tsubasa balik.

"Aku... yah seperti biasa, aku menjalankan hari-hariku yang mungkin sedikit membosankan... hehehe...", jawab Sanae.

"Kenapa membosankan? Apa sebegitu membosankannya?", Tanya Tsubasa.

'_Ya... membosankan tanpamu...' _batin Sanae.

"Mungkin? Sepertinya kamu sangat senang ya... di Barcelona...", sahut Sanae.

"Seperti itulah... semakin lama... aku semakin mengagumi sepak bola... semakin mencintai sepak bola... Seperti tak ada kata lain di pikiranku selain sepak bola... Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sepak bola...", jawab Tsubasa. Sanae menatap Tsubasa... hatinya mencelos. _Dia mencintai sepak bola... Apa bila aku memasuki kehidupannya... Apa dia akan teralih dari sepak bola? Jika seperti itu, apa itu artinya... Dia akan kehilangan cintanya pada sepak bola? Dan akan mencintaiku lebih dari apapun? Hah... Tidak... tidak boleh... Bila seperti itu, Tsubasa tak dapat menggapai impiannya. Impian yang sangat diimpakannya sejak dia masih kecil. Aku tahu itu... Memang sulit ku untuk menerimanya. Namun, melihat wajah Tsubasa dan senyum yang menghiasinya saat memasukan gol... benar... itu sudah sangat membuatku bahagia... Aku akan tetap mendukungmu... _batin Sanae.

"Kamu kenapa Sanae?", Tanya Tsubasa heran.

"Tidak apa... Kalau begitu... Kamu harus bisa menjadi yang terbaik ya?", sahut Sanae.

"Tentu! Hehehe... Ah... kembang apinya sudah padam... Kita kembali ke rumah paman saja ya...", usul Tsubasa.

"Ya...", jawab Sanae. Mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu. Dari tempat yang sunyi itu. Yang jauh dari teman-temannya yang lain. Dan tanpa mereka sadari... ada beberapa orang yang mengintip kejadian tadi.

"Tsubasa itu... benar-benar mencintai sepak bola ya... Hati dan cintanya hanya untuk sepak bola... pantas saja, dia menjadi komandan lapangan terbaik... hmm..", sahut Wakabayashi.

"Huaaahhh! Tsubasa itu tak mengerti perasaan Sanae... Harusnya dia sedikit peka terhadap wanita, padahal tadi suasananya mendukung! Bodoh!", seru Ishizaki.

"Jangan terlalu keras Ishizaki!", seru Bibi.

"Kau benar, Wakabayashi... Tsubasa sangat mencintai sepak bola... Aku juga akan menjadi sepertinya... Dan akan menjadi stryker handal! Tapi, aku juga mencintai keluargaku... ", sahut Hyuga.

"Tsubasa... Aku pernah bertetangga dengannya... Dia benar-benar cinta sepak bola... bahkan bola juga lah yang menjadi teman Tsubasa sejak dia masih sangat kecil... dan Bola juga lah yang menyelamatkannya...", sahut Yayoi.

"Huh! Andai saja Tsubasa memahami perasaan Sanae yang selalu mendukungnya! Seperti Misugi yang memahami Yayoi... benar-benar Tsubasa itu! Padahal kita udah menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka...", geram Ishizaki. Bagaimana Ishizaki tidak kesal? Ishizaki tahu betapa Sanae sangat mencintai Tsubasa. Rela menunggunya bahkan sampai sekarang. Walaupun cintanya tak terbalas. Saat ini pun, Ishizaki rela susah payah memanggil teman-temannya... Semua yang dekat dengan Tsubasa. Dan merencanakan saat ini untuk Tsubasa dan Sanae. Seperti saat ini, dia tadi pura-pura mengajak Tsubasa ke tempat sepi dan jauh dari rumah. Sanae pun dibawa oleh Yayoi ke tempat itu. Dan mereka berdua berpura-pura memanggil teman-temannya untuk datang. Padahal keadaan itu diciptakan oleh Ishizaki dan Yayoi untuk mereka berdua. Namun, Tsubasa saja yang tidak peka. Membuat Ishizaki sangat geram.

Sanae dan Tsubasa kini sedang berjalan mengitari pantai. Mereka akan kembali ke rumah paman. Tsubasa berjalan sambil memainkan bola yang tadi dibawanya. Sanae hanya memandangi indahnya lautan dan pemandangan yang walau gelap, tapi, angin yang sejuk berhembus membuatnya nyaman. Sambil sesekali menatap Tsubasa yang memainkan bolanya dan bersemu merah sambil terus menatapnya. Senyum di wajah Sanae tersungging. Betapa ia sangat mencintai pria disampingnya ini.

"Sanae...", sahut Tsubasa di tengah keheningan malam itu.

"Apa?", Tanya Sanae lembut.

"Erm... Kau tahu? Besok lusa... aku akan bergabung dengan tim Jepang untuk melawan tim Brazil... Maksudku... akan ada pertandingan persahabatan... Kau mau kan mendukungku seperti sebelumnya?", Tanya Tsubasa.

"Tentu... aku akan selalu mendukungmu! Kau ini seperti baru mengenal aku saja! Bukankah aku yang selalu mendukungmu semenjak kamu baru pertama kali menginjak dunia per-sepak bolaan?", sahut Sanae dengan yakin. Tsubasa pun tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. Membuat Sanae _blushing._

"Kau benar... Hanya saja... sikapmu menjadi aneh... Tadi saat kita sedang memainkan kembang api, kamu seperti selalu melamun... dan marah padaku... senyummu juga seperti dipaksakan... Aku kira kamu benar-benar marah padaku?", ujar Tsubasa. Sanae menatap Tsubasa yang kini kembali memainkan bolanya. Dengan berbagai teknik. Bola itu dimanja Tsubasa.

"Tidak kok... Aku... Aku mungkin hanya rindu berbicara denganmu...", jawab Sanae membuat semburat merah muncul di wajahnya.

"Begitukah? Aku juga rindu kok... sungguh!", seru Tsubasa yang kini telah berhenti memainkan bolanya. Keduanya kini diam dan _blushing_. Lalu, mereka berhenti berjalan. Dan kini menikmati setiap hembusan angin laut yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Suara deburan ombak yang menenangkan hati mereka. Sanae tak tahu perasaan Tsubasa. Sedangkan yang Tsubasa tahu, Sanae sangat menyayanginya. Layaknya seorang sahabat. Lalu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Paman. Masih dengan bola yang dengan manisnya dimainkan oleh Tsubasa.

'_Tsubasa.._ _Nai watashi no daisuki na desu ka? (Tak adakah cinta untukku?) Nani ga sakkā no anata no ai dake? (Apa cintamu hanya untuk sepak bola?)__' _batin Sanae.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Tsubasa dan kesebelasan Nasional Jepang pun melawan Brazil. Sorak sorai penonton menggema di stadion Yokohama. Beberapa dari mereka mewarnai pipi mereka dengan gambar bendera Jepang. Beberapa spanduk untuk menyemangati Jepan pun terpampang jelas dan besar. Sanae duduk di kursi pemain cadangan bersama pelatih Kira. Bersama pemain cadangan lainnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kedua kesebelasan memasuki lapangan. Sorakan penonton makin menggema. Nyanyian lagu pun mulai memekakan telinga. Kini kedua kesebelasan saling berhadapan. Koin dilempar untuk menentukan penerima bola pertama. Kapten kesebelasan Brazil adalah Santana. Sedang Jepang, sudah pasti... Tsubasa Oozora.

Kini, semua pemain telah mengatur posisi masing-masing. Tsubasa sebagai gelandang tengah. Hyuga penyerang. Misaki gelandang kanan. Wakabayashi penjaga gawang. Shingo sebagai gelandang kiri. Dan yang lainnya menempati posisi masing-masing. Tidaklah mudah menghadapi lawan kuat seperti Brazil yang telah memenangkan empat kali piala dunia berturut-turut. Apalagi tim mereka terdiri dari banyak senior yang sudah berpengalaman. Namun, semangat api Jepang membuat semua pemainnya tidak mudah menyerah. Semuanya bersemangat. Peluit pun dibunyikan. Pertanda permainan dimulai.

Tim Jepang yang pertama ambil bagian didominasi oleh Tsubasa dan Misaki. Keduanya melakukan operan cantik walau sering terhambat oleh beberapa pemain Brazil. Menuju gawang Brazil dengan mulus. Saat Tsubasa akan melakukan tendangan ke gawang, Santana berhasil menghalaunya dan segera berlari menuju gawang Jepang. Halangan dan rintangan banyak didapat oleh Santana. Namun, karena dia adalah 'Dewa Sepakbola', maka dia dengan mudah melewati semuanya. Bahkan Hyuga dan Shingo pun sukses dilewatinya. Kini, dia berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Wakabayashi. Tendangan siap diluncurkan, namun, terhalang oleh perut Ishizaki yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya. Bola pun menggelinding ke arah Wakabayashi dan Wakabayashi mengambilnya dengan sigap lalu melemparkannya ke arah Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa!", seru Wakabayashi.

"Terimakasih Wakabayashi!", seru Tsubasa.

Tsubasa pun berlari menuju gawang. Pemain Brazil yang tangguh menyerang ke arahnya. Dengan sigap, dia langsung mengopernya ke arah Misaki. Namun, Misaki dijaga ketat. Dia melihat Shingo di belakangnya. Akhirnya, Tsubasa memutuskan untuk mengoper ke arah Shingo.

Shingo berlari cepat tak tentu arah. Namun, satu tujuannya. Ke arah gawang. Layaknya kereta express, dia melaju kencang tak terhenti sampai akhirnya dia terkepung. Bola direbut kembali tim Brazil yang terus menggiringnya sampai tengah lapangan. Disana ada Hyuga yang dengan sigap merebut bola dan menggiringnya. Dia mengoper pada Misaki. Misaki melaju dan melakukan operan panjang pada Tsubasa yang ada di dekat gawang. Tsubasa menerima operan panjang Misaki dan melakukan tendangan halilintarnya. Bola melesat ke gawang, namun berhasil ditangkis penjaga gawang. Bola pun bebas dan diambil Shingo yang menendang kembali bola itu ke gawang. Bola tersebut kembali ditangkis. Hyuga dating melesat dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memasukan bola ke gawang. Namun, hal tersebut tak dilakukannya. Dia melihat pemain Brazil datang dan menerjang ke arahnya. Hyuga pun mengubah arah tendangan bolanya menjadi operan. Operan Hyuga diterima Misaki. Misaki pun berusaha menendang. Sayang, tendangannya tertambat oleh Santana yang berusaha menahan bola yang ditendang Misaki. Bola itu pun lepas dari kaki mereka dan segera diambil Shingo. Shingo melakukan operan pada Tsubasa yang bebas. Tsubasa menerima umpan itu dan melakukan tendangan pelanginya. Bola itu pun menuju arah gawang dan masuk ke gawang. Kiper yang sedari tadi aktif itu, kini hanya bias terdiam. Sorak bahagia penonton pun terdengar menggema. Mengelu-elukan nama Jepang dan Tsubasa. Menjadikan pedang tajam yang mencabik-cabik hati pemain Brazil. Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan. Kedudukan 1-0 untuk Jepang.

Permainan semakin lama semakin memanas. Kombinasi antara Hyuga, Misaki, Shingo dan Tsubasa kini semakin terlihat bagus. Wakabayashi yang pada babak kedua berusaha menahan tendangan dari pemain Brazil semakin bersemangat. Semua pemain Jepang bermain dengan kompak. Sampai pada akhirnya, di menit ke 30 babak kedua, Tsubasa mendapatkan hantaman keras di pelipisnya oleh salah satu pemain belakang Brazil. Dan terjerembab ke tanah berumput setelah mendapat hantaman lain pada kakinya saat salah seorang pemain Brazil akan merebut bola di kaki Tsubasa dan malah mengenai kaki Tsubasa. Kaki Tsubasa mengalami lebam. Sulit untuk digerakan. Kepalanya pusing. Dia tersungkur di tanah. Pertandingan dihentikan. Wasit mengeluarkan kartu kuning pada pemain Brazil yang menendang kaki Tsubasa. Dan kartu merah pada pemain belakang Brazil yang telah menghantam pelipis Tsubasa. Tsubasa pun akhirnya dibawa ke ruang perawatan medis. Karena dirinya kini pingsan.

"Baiklah... kau harus siap-siap Misugi! Hanya 15 menit lagi... berusahalah!", seru pelatih Kira. Misugi pun menggantikan Tsubasa.

"Baik!", seru Misugi yang langsung memasuki lapangan.

* * *

**Hwaa! Kok gaje ya? Tapi, aku bener-bener berusaha gak OOC!**

**Okay... sesuai janji... REVIEW YA! PLEASE...**

**

* * *

**

******Di chapter selanjutnya ...**

"Aku mencintaimu... apa kamu tidak menyadarinya? Namun, aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya... Aku pikir... Sekaranglah saatnya..."

**Siapakah yang mengatakan itu? Apakah Sanae? Tsubasa? Yayoi?**

**IKUTI TERUS KISAHNYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAH ! KENAPA SIH YANG NAMANYA TSUBASA GA BISA NGASIH TAMPANG ROMANTIS? SUSAH BANGET IH BIKIN KEROMANTISANNYA! BERUSAHA BIAR GA OOC... CIH!**

**LIGHT IS BACK!**

**

* * *

**

'_Bau ini... Hmm... Bau obat-obatan. Ta, tapi... aku... aku harusnya berada di lapangan! Mengapa aku ada disini? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi... Ah... Aku harus membuka mataku... Aku harus kembali ke lapangan... Aku tak boleh merepotkan teman-teman... Engghh... Sakit sekali tubuhku!' _batin Tsubasa.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!", seru Tsubasa begitu mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Sontak saja, orang-orang yang berada di kamar itu tersentak dan menatap Tsubasa. Beberapa pasang mata tertuju padanya. Tatapan cemas yang ditunjukan pada Tsubasa oleh mereka.

"Tsu, Tsubasa!", seru seorang wanita.

"Sa... Sanae... Bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?", tanya Tsubasa dengan terengah-engah.

"Belum selesai.. Masih ada sekitar 7 menit lagi...", jawab Sanae sambil membantu Tsubasa duduk.

"Sanae... Aku ingin bermain lagi...", sahut Tsubasa lirih.

"Tsubasa... kali ini kau telah ambruk di lapangan... Tidakkah kau memahami kondisi tubuhmu?", tanya Sanae berusaha melarang.

"Aku tahu kondisiku... Ini tidak seberapa Sanae... Aku mohon... Bawa aku...", jawab Tsubasa. Sanae tidak tega melihat Tsubasa. Wajahnya yang pucat. Tubuhnya yang melemah. Nada suaranya yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Membuat hati Sanae seakan teriris. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan sedih kalau melihat orang yang dicintainya tersiksa seperti itu?

"Tsubasa...", ujar Sanae lemah.

"Sanae... aku mohon! Aku mohon...", sahut Tsubasa. Sanae kini menangis... menjerit. Tidak... Bukan matanya yang menangis... Bukan mulutnya yang menjerit. Tapi hatinya... perasaannya.

"Baiklah Tsubasa...", jawab Sanae. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan. Sanae menuntun Tsubasa. Dalam jalannya yang lambat... dan suasananya yang hening mencekam. Tapi, sebenarnya tidak. Hati keduanya menjerit. Wajah Sanae memerah. Bukan, bukan karena malu atau _blushing_. Melainkan karena menahan kesedihannya. Menahan tangisnya. Menahan jeritan merana hatinya. Berbeda dengan Tsubasa. Kini hatinya benar-benar hanya tertuju pada pertandingan di lapangan. Benar-benar hanya tertuju pada pertandingan. _'Aku harus bertanding lagi!'_ tekad Tsubasa dalam hatinya.

"Sanae... aku ingin bertanding lagi...", sahut Tsubasa yang kondisinya mulai membaik.

"Tidak bisa... posisimu telah digantikan oleh Misugi... Jangan memaksakan diri...", jawab Sanae.

"A, Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku digantikan?", seru Tsubasa. Matanya terbelalak. Sanae hanya bisa menunduk.

"Pelatih Kira yang menggantinya... Kau sudah roboh... Jadi, dia pun menggantimu dengan Misugi. Agar pertandingan tidak berat sebelah...", jawab Sanae. Tsubasa melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Sanae.

"Kalau begitu, maaf Sanae... Aku harus segera kesana!", seru Tsubasa. Tsubasa pun lari meninggalkan Sanae yang berdiri sendirian mematung di sebuah jalan menuju ke bangku pemain cadangan stadion. Namun, dia tidak segera mengejar Tsubasa seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Air mata keluar. Isak tangisnya menggema. Bukan... Bukan karena Tsubasa baru saja meninggalkannya. Namun, karena ada suatu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa saat ini...

_**FLASHBACK : ON**_

"Tsubasa! Bertahanlah!", seru seorang wanita yang diketahui adalah ibunya Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa...", sahut wanita yang lain yang lebih muda. Mungkin seumuran dengan Tsubasa.

"Dokter... Bagaimana keadaan Tsubasa?", tanya Ny. Oozora.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir Nyonya... Tsubasa akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan biasanya dia akan terluka lebih parah dari ini... Mungkin Tsubasa hanya kelelahan...", ujar Dokter penanggung jawab itu. Dia pun segera memeriksa keadaan Tsubasa. Tidak lama kemudian, dokter itu telah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Wajahnya ditekuk. Tak berani menatap Nyonya Oozora. Tangannya dingin, wajahnya memucat.

"Ny. Oozora... Mungkin ini hanyalah kemungkinan... Tapi, yang saya dapat dari hasil pemeriksaan tadi... Tsubasa mengalami...", sahut dokter itu terputus. Sepertinya sulit sekali untuk mulutnya dapat berucap kembali. Terutama meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Tsubasa... Kenapa Tsubasa?", tanya Ny. Oozora.

"Hah... Baiklah... saya akan mengatakannya. Tsubasa kemungkinan tidak bisa menjadi atlet lagi...", ucap dokter itu datar. Ny. Oozora hanya bisa terdiam. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca... Tak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya barusan. Bayangkan saja... Tsubasa Oozora divonis tak bisa bermain bola lagi. Itu sangat tidak adil. Tsubasa adalah bintang hatinya. Juga bintang lapangannya. Tsubasa adalah orang yang selalu bersinar karena adanya sepak bola. Tidak tega rasanya bila ia harus melihat bintangnya redup dan cahayanya mati hanya karena luka ringan saja.

"Dokter! Apa maksud dokter?", seru Ny. Oozora.

"Saya mohon anda tenang... saya juga ingin anda tabah menghadapi hal sulit ini... Tapi, ini kenyataan...", ucap sang dokter menusuk tajam dadanya.

"DOKTER! DOKTER BILANG TSUBASA ORANG YANG KUAT! LALU, KENAPA SEOLAH SAAT INI, TSUBASA ADLAH ORANG TERLEMAH? INI HANYA LUKA RINGAN YANG BIASA TSUBASA DAPATKAN! KATAKAN DOKTER! BAHWA DOKTER TADI HANYA BERCANDA!", seru Nyonya Oozora.

"Tenanglah... anda tak perlu panik... bukan, dia bukan hanya luka ringan seperti yang biasa didapatnya dalam pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya... Dia tadi kena hantam di pelipisnya. Dan sepertinya setelah pemeriksaan tadi, dapat disimpulkan bahwa Tsubasa mengalami kerusakan pada matanya. Matanya tak bisa ia gunakan lagi, bila ia terus ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola, ada kemungkinan kebutaan akan menyerangnya...", jelas dokter tersebut.

"Dokter pasti salah!", seru Ny. Oozora.

"Memang kemungkinan itu hanya 60%... Pemeriksaan yang lebih, dapat dilakukan di rumah sakit yang fasilitasnya lengkap... Saya yakin anda akan lebih percaya disana...", jawab dokter. Ny. Oozora pun menghampiri Tsubasa yang sedang tertidur. Tubuhnya bergetar. Isak tangisnya kian membesar. Namun, ditahannya agar tak membangunkan bintangnya dari mimpi indahnya. "Tsubasa... kamu harus kuat...", bisik Ny. Oozora disertai isak tangisnya kepada Tsubasa yang sedang berbaring lemah tak berdaya tak bergeming.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata sedari tadi percakapan itu telah didengar oleh seorang wanita seumuran Tsubasa dan berambut pendek.

"Tsubasa... Tsu... Tsubasa... Tsu... Basa... Tsu... Ba... Sa...", ucapnya tertahan. Isak tangis ia sembunyikan. Air mata mengalir perlahan. Membasahi kedua pipinya. Matanya membelalak lebar tak percaya. Satu kata yang selalu dia ucapkan, _Tsubasa_. Nama orang yang dia cintai, dia sayangi, dia sukai.

_Ya Tuhan... Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Tuhan...Aku mohon padamu... Selamatkan Tsubasa dan cita-citanya. Dia telah meraih mimpinya hingga bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Usahanya sungguh besar. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menggapai cita-citanya. Ia tak pernah menyerah. Tuhan.. Aku memang menginginkan dia seutuhnya. Tapi, bukan seperti ini caranya. Aku memang sangat mencintai Tsubasa . Namun, itu bukan berarti aku harus memilikinya. Aku ingin melihat dia bahagia. Walaupun yang dia cintai adalah sepak bola. Tapi, aku tak menyesal. Dia bahagia... walau bukan karena aku. Aku tidak menyesal. Aku hanya ingin melihat orang yang aku cintai bahagia. Aku juga ingin memilikinya bukan untuk mengekangnya... Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia. Tuhan... Tolong! Jangan buat dia menderita... Dengan menghalanginya menggapai cita-cita dan mimpinya... _batin Sanae. Tubuhnya tak bisa ia topang lagi. Kakinya lemas. Lalu, dia pun terduduk di depan pintu klinik stadion tersebut. Berusaha menahan tangis.

"Sa, Sanae?", sahut seseorang yang membuka pintu klinik tersebut.

"Ah... Ny. Oozora... Maaf...", jawab Sanae.

"Kamu.. Mendengarnya?", tanya Ny. Oozora.

"I, iya... maafkan aku...", lirih Sanae. Dihapusnya dengan segera air matanya itu. Namun, tetap saja masih membekas. Matanya pun kini bengkak.

"Sanae!", seru Ny. Oozora yang langsung memeluk Sanae. Sanae mengerti betul perasaan Ny. Oozora. Dia sangat memahaminya. Karena, Sanae juga merasakannya. Merasakan kesakitan yang melanda Ny. Oozora. Keduanya berpelukan. Saling menenangkan diri. Menenangkan diri dari kenyataan pahit yang harus diterima orang yang mereka sayangi. Tsubasa Oozora.

Sanae pun menghampiri ranjang Tsubasa. Dia menarik kursi di dekatnya dan duduk disana. Ditatapnya nanar tubuh Tsubasa. Di ruangan itu kini tak ada siapapun. Yang ada hanya dirinya dan Tsubasa yang dicintainya. Dibelainya rambut Tsubasa lembut. Digenggamnya tangan Tsubasa dengan penuh perasaan. Berdo'a untuk Tsubasa. Dengan air mata yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tuhan... Aku mohon... Jangan ambil kebahagiaan Tsubasa.. Aku mohon... Berikan kemudahan untuk Tsubasa menggapai impiannya... Tuhan... Aku janji, aku akan menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi. Tuhan... Aku mencintai orang ini... Lebih dari aku mencintai diriku. Tuhan... Aku mohon... jangan ambil harapan orang ini... orang yang aku cintai. Tuhan... dengarkan do'aku. Aku mencintaimu Tuhan... Aku juga mencintai orang ini... Mencintai Tsubasa Oozora...", ucap Sanae. Tangis masih membanjiri wajahnya.

"Tuhan, Aku mencintai Tsubasa... Aku ingin memilikinya... Tapi, aku lebih tak ingin Tsubasa menderita karena kehilangan impiannya... Tuhan... Aku hanya ingin Kau mengabulkan sedikit permohonanku... Bolehkah aku melihat senyum Tsubasa setiap hari? Tanpa penyesalannya karena tak dapat meraih mimpinya.. Tuhan ... Kabulkanlah... Permohonanku...", lanjut Sanae. Kali ini tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tangisnya membuncah. Mewarnai keheningan dalam klinik.

_**FLASHBACK : OFF**_

Sanae pun mengikuti arah kemana Tsubasa meninggalkannya tadi. Dia pun berlari dan dalam waktu singkat, dia segera sampai di bangku cadangan. Dia melihat pelatih Kira terduduk di bangku tersebut. Ditemani Tsubasa Oozora tentunya. Dan beberapa pemain cadangan lain.

"Hai Sanae! Ayo sini duduk!", seru Tsubasa pada Sanae saat dia menyadari kehadiran Sanae.

"Baiklah Tsubasa...", jawab Sanae yang segera duduk di atas bangku pemain cadangan.

"Saat ini, aku memang sedih tak bisa ikut bermain dan melanjutkan pertandingan...", sahut Tsubasa.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak ikut main?", tanya Sanae.

"Pelatih Kira khawatir padaku saat aku roboh tadi... Dia mengira aku tak akan bangun lagi saat ini. Maka, dia menggantikan posisiku dengan Misugi. Dia tak mau kesebelasan ini berat sebelah...", jawab Tsubasa dengan mata tetap terfokus menatap ke pertandingan sepak bola.

"Ya... saat ini, kau harusnya mendukung teman-temanmu bermain... dan mengarahkan mereka... kau kan Kapten... Komando Lapangan...", ucap Sanae.

"Kau benar, Sanae! Em... Kau ingat Roberto? Yang menjadi pelatih kita di SD...", sahut Tsubasa.

"Ya, aku tahu...", jawab Sanae.

"Lihat itu! Yang berdiri disana! Dia Roberto Hongo... Dia sekarang menjadi pelatih tim Brazil... Kita tak boleh kalah melawan Brazil!", seru Tsubasa semangat.

"Kau benar...", reaksi Sanae.

"Sanae... Kamu kenapa? Tak biasanya kamu ngobrol sama aku dengan murung,..", sahut Tsubasa dengan mata yang masih memperhatikan permainan sepak bola.

"Ti, tidak... Aku tak apa...", jawab Sanae.

"Sanae... kamu tahu? Aku benar-benar ingin menggapai cita-citaku... Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola terhebat di dunia!", sahut Tsubasa. Membuat Sanae tersentak. Jantungnya berdetak kencang... _Tuhan... Kuatkan aku... _batin Sanae.

"Lalu, aku juga ingin sekali menjadi seperti Roberto... Tidak... Bahkan melebihi Roberto. Aku ingin seluruh dunia mengakui keberadaanku... Dan sepak bolaku...", lanjutnya. Kini, Sanae seperti tersedak. Tersedak air matanya sendiri. _Tuhan... Tahanlah air mataku... _batin Sanae.

"Aku juga ingin bermain bersama yang lainnya di Piala Dunia mendatang...", ucap Tsubasa. Membuat hati Sanae benar-benar teriris. _Tuhan... Tubuhku... Tubuhku... Tuhan... _lirih sanae dalam hati.

"Aku ingin melawan Santana, Schnider, dan semuanya... Aku ingin mengalahkan mereka dengan sepak bolaku...". Saat ini, tubuh Sanae bergetar... Betapa menyakitkan... Apa yang telah Tsubasa katakan.

"Lalu... Aku... Aku mencintaimu Sanae... Dari dulu hingga sekarang dan selamanya... Apa kau tidak menyadarinya Sanae? Dulu, aku menganggap ini hanya rasa sayang pertemanan, tapi tidak... Aku ternyata mencintaimu. Namun, aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Aku pikir.. Sekaranglah saatnya... Sanae... Aku mencintaimu...", sahut Tsubasa. Kini, air mata sukses mengalir dengan deras dari mata Sanae. Apakah itu air mata kesedihan sama seperti sebelumnya? Bukan, bukan air mata kesedihan. Itu air mata kebahagiaan yang terpancar. Tsubasa yang menyadari hal itu segera mengusapkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya pada air mata Sanae. Menenangkannya dengan lembut. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang semakin menghiasinya.

"A, aku juga mencintaimu... Tsubasa...", jawab Sanae sambil menggenggam tangan Tsubasa yang membelai dan mengusap lembut wajahnya.

"Ya Sanae... aku tahu hal itu... Kau adalah gadisku.. cintaku... wanitaku... Jangan menangis Sanae...", sahut Tsubasa sambil membalas genggaman Sanae lembut.

"Tsubasa... da, darimana kamu tahu aku mencintaimu?", tanya Sanae heran.

"Sejak dulu... dan aku makin yakin saat tadi kamu mengatakannya langsung padaku... di klinik... wajahmu aneh saat menangis...", jawab Tsubasa sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum tulus, hangat.

"Ja, jadi kamu tahu kenyataan tentang...", sahut Sanae terpotong.

"Ya... Aku tahu... Tapi, aku tak mau bersedih hanya karena hal itu... Aku masih bisa berusaha. Aku akan melakukan apapun dan bagaimanapun...", jawab Tsubasa lirih.

"Maaf Tsubasa...", sahut Sanae.

"Tidak... Kamu tidak salah...", jawab Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa... boleh aku tahu kenapa kamu mencintaiku?", tanya Sanae _blushing._

"Apa ya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu... Aku tertarik padamu... Saat pertama kali melihatmu. Kau menarik bagiku, Sanae. Kau yang periang dan polos itu... Tapi, kamu sekarang berubah ya? Menjadi lebih pendiam... Dan tak pernah mengatakan isi hatimu yang sebenarnya...", sahut Tsubasa.

"Dan... sejak dulu kamu tidak berubah... Lebih mencintai bola dari apapun juga...", timpal Sanae.

"Tidak... Mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa bermain bola lagi.. Hah... Impianku harus terkubur begitu saja... Mengenaskan... Sebenarnya, ada yang lebih aku cintai daripada sepak bola... Yaitu... Keluargaku...", jawab Tsubasa.

"Hahaha... Aku kira bola adalah kekasihmu?", ejek Sanae.

"Ada-ada saja... Kemarilah Sanae... duduklah di dekatku... Kita saksikan pertandingan ini sama-sama...", sahut Tsubasa dengan senyumannya yang riang.

"A, aku?", tanya Sanae gugup dan _blushing._

"Ya... Kemarilah! Temani aku...", pinta Tsubasa.

"Ba, baiklah...", jawab Sanae. Tubuhnya kini memanas.

"Sanae? Tetaplah di sisiku walau aku tak menjadi pemain sepak bola lagi... Aku yakin, kau mencintaiku bukan karena aku seorang pemain sepak bola... kan?", tanya Sanae.

"Tentu saja..", jawab sanae sambil memberikan senyumnya pada Tsubasa.

"Terimakasih...", sahut Tsubasa.

Mereka kini menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Menyemangati para pemainnya. Dan skor saat ini tetap 1-0 untuk Jepang. Jepang sekarang lebih banyak bertahan daripada menyerang. Mereka tak ingin gawang kebobolan. Karena, saat mereka menyerang, Brazil selalu bisa memanfaatkan keadaan. Tendangan ke arah gawang kini lebih banyak didominasi tim Brazil. Tentu saja, Jepang berhasil selamatkan gawang mereka bagaimanapun caranya. Misalnya, Ishizaki dengan wajah dan perutnya. Misaki dengan sundulan dan tendangan. Hyuga dengan tendangannya yang sanggup memantulkan bola manapun yang mengarah padanya saat ini. Shingo dengan wajah dan kakinya. Tekhnik yang hebat semakin diluncurkan. Terutama Wakabayashi, dia adalah dinding tim Jepang. Kadang, mereka menyerang dikomando oleh Misugi yang menggantikan posisi Tsubasa.

Tidak lama setelah kejadian itu, terdengar celotehan dari para wartawan.

"Huh, benar... Jepang tanpa Tsubasa bukan apa-apa...", ucap mereka. Tsubasa yang geram segera berlari ke sisi garis pinggir lapangan. Menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Lalu berteriak.

"TIM JEPANG! BUKTIKAN PADA MEREKA SEMUA BAHWA KALIAN BISA TANPA AKU! KALIAN PASTI BISA MENANG TANPA AKU! BILA AKU TAK ADA, ITU BUKAN SEBUAH KESULITAN UNTUK KALIAN! PERCAYYALAH KALIAN PASTI BISA!", seru Tsubasa membuat para pemain di lapangan menjadi semakin bersemangat. Sanae yang menyadari perkataan Tsubasa adalah pesan untuk teman-temannya karena dia mungkin tak akan bisa bermain sepak bola lagi bersama mereka, akhirnya ikut menyemangati mereka, Tim Jepang yang sedang berusaha di lapangan.

"BENAR! PERLIHATKAN DAN BUKTIKAN BAHWA DI TIM JEPANG ADA BANYAK PEMAIN HANDAL YANG TIDAK HANYA MENGANDALKAN TSUBASA!", seru Sanae.

"Benar kata Tsubasa dan Sanae... Kita semua berada di lapangan ini bukan untuk main-main... dan ayo kita buktikan... Kita ada di sini! Bukan hanya Tsubasa!", seru Misaki.

"Yeah! Kita memang harus menunjukan sesuatu pada mereka...", ucap Hyuga.

"Ayo... ayo! Kita hancurkan mereka!", seru Shingo tak kalah.

"Ha'i!", seru semua pemain Jepang. Akhirnya semua bermain dengan semangat mereka...

_**Bersambung**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**REVIEW? PLEASE?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**LIGHT IS BACK!**

**Hmm... maaf ya... telat update...**

**internet di rumah lagi macet... jadi susah update T.T**

**Baiklah... Silahkan dinikmati Fic Tsubasa ini!**

**Untuk lebih menikmati, dianjurkan sambil mendengarkan lagu : (Lalu, bayangkan ya..)**

**1. Please Be Careful With My Heart (Christian Bautista)**

**2. Beautiful Girl (Christian Bautista)**

**3. Dragon Screamer (op. Tsubasa Road To 2002) -Japanese Lyrics**

**Lemon belum muncul!**

**

* * *

**

**Rate : M**

**Marry Me!**

**Berusaha untuk ga OOC...**

* * *

"TIM JEPANG! BUKTIKAN PADA MEREKA SEMUA BAHWA KALIAN BISA TANPA AKU! KALIAN PASTI BISA MENANG TANPA AKU! BILA AKU TAK ADA, ITU BUKAN SEBUAH KESULITAN UNTUK KALIAN! PERCAYYALAH KALIAN PASTI BISA!", seru Tsubasa membuat para pemain di lapangan menjadi semakin bersemangat. Sanae yang menyadari perkataan Tsubasa adalah pesan untuk teman-temannya karena dia mungkin tak akan bisa bermain sepak bola lagi bersama mereka, akhirnya ikut menyemangati mereka, Tim Jepang yang sedang berusaha di lapangan.

"BENAR! PERLIHATKAN DAN BUKTIKAN BAHWA DI TIM JEPANG ADA BANYAK PEMAIN HANDAL YANG TIDAK HANYA MENGANDALKAN TSUBASA!", seru Sanae.

"Benar kata Tsubasa dan Sanae... Kita semua berada di lapangan ini bukan untuk main-main... dan ayo kita buktikan... Kita ada di sini! Bukan hanya Tsubasa!", seru Misaki.

"Yeah! Kita memang harus menunjukan sesuatu pada mereka...", ucap Hyuga.

"Ayo... ayo! Kita hancurkan mereka!", seru Shingo tak kalah.

"Ha'i!", seru semua pemain Jepang. Akhirnya semua bermain dengan semangat mereka...

Tim Jepang bermain dengan sangat baik sekarang. Tentu saja itu semua berkat Tsubasa yang telah menyemangati mereka. Dan juga semangat mereka untuk menang. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, mereka memang terlalu banyak bertahan. Namun, mereka masih bisa menyerang dengan sedikit komando dari Tsubasa dan pelatih Kira, pelatih timnas Jepang.

"Hyuuga! Jangan diam saja, cepat ambil posisi kiri, lalu serang melalui sayap!" seru pelatih Kira pada Hyuuga.

"Misugi! Kau jaga Santana! Dia pasti akan mengoper pada Santana!" seru Tsubasa dengan semangatnya yang berapi-api. Dan benar saja... bola dioper ke arah Santana. Untung saja disana ada Misugi yang dengan sigap memotong operan. Kini, Misugi, Misaki, Hyuuga dan Matsuyama pun menyerang bersamaan. Mereka melakukan operan taktik yang sempurna. Tapi, operan tersebut berhasil dipotong oleh Rifaul. Kini, Rifaul kembali melakukan operan mautnya bersama Santana. Mereka terus menuju gawang Jepang tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Bukannya Jepang tidak melawan, tapi, mereka bahkan telah mengeluarkan semangat dan kemampuan mereka dengan FULL UP! Hanya saja, dua orang jenius ini memang dilahirkan untuk sepak bola. Dan merupakan kesebelasan terhebat di dunia.

"Rifaul!" seru Santana seraya mengoper bola pada Santana. Santana mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bola, namun, tidak kehilangan perhatian pada daerah sekitarnya. Dia menyadari, tim Jepang ingin membuat jebakan offside untuknya. Maka dari itu, dia pun mengoper kembali bolanya dengan cepat ke arah Santana yang jauh berada di belakangnya dan tidak kena offside.

"Santana!" seru Rifaul. Tendangan sukses diterima Santana. Dia langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang bola langsung ke gawang. Bola pun berhasil kembali ke arah gawang dengan tendangan Santana. Bola melaju dan melesat dengan sangat cepat. Wakabayashi yang tadi sempat terkecoh karena gagal dalam jebakan offside segera bersiap. Kini bola mengarah ke gawang dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Wakabayashi memejamkan matanya.

'_Arah sini!'_batin Wakabayashi. Lalu, dia membuka matanya dan menepis bola yang mengarah ke sudut atas kanan gawang. Bola itu masih hidup dan mengarah ke Rifaul. Rifaul yang telah siap menembak langsung menembakan bolanya begitu sampai padanya. Bola kembali lagi ke gawang, kini ke arah sudut bawah kiri gawang. Wakabayashi yang belum siap, dengan sigap menendang bola yang menuju sudut bawah kiri gawang. Bola memantul ke atas Wakabayashi dan hampir saja terjadi gol bunuh diri bila disana tidak siaga Aoi yang segera menendang bola tersebut kini masih hidup. Dan sialnya mengarah ke Santana. Dengan cekatan, Santana menendang kembali bola, namun, tanpa disangka tanpa diduga, disana ada Ishizaki yang segera menahan bola sekaligus kaki Santana yang menendang bola dengan mukanya. Otomatis, bola tersebut melenceng. Dan dengan cepat, Aoi segera mengambil bola itu dan mengoperkannya pada Hyuuga.

Hyuuga dengan langkah seribu segera mendapatkan bolanya dan kembali menggiringnya ke arah gawang. Sulit sekali menembus pertahanan Brazil. Saat ini, semua tim Jepang dengan segera langsung menyerang ke arah gawang tim Brazil. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Wakabayashi dengan cepat bersatu dengan teman-temannya untuk menyerbu gawang Brazil. Teknik ini disebut teknik _sweeper. _Dimana semua anggota menyerbu langsung ke daerah lawan. Biasanya tekhnik ini digunakan bila angka sudah jauh diatas lawan. Ata minimal, mereka sangat percaya diri. Tapi, dalam tekhnik kali ini, ada kejanggalan. Yaitu, kipernya yang ikut maju. Gawang kosong melompong. Membuat singa yang bernama Brazil tidak tahan untuk mengambil umpan dan menerkamnya. Sayang, sebelum itu, mereka harus kena tekhnik _sweeper _ini dulu.

Ternyata, tanpa diduga sebelumnya, tim Brazil ikut menyerang semua. Sehingga, ini bukan saja sepak bola biasa. Ini seperti... _American Football_. Kedua tim kini beradu. Saling mengadu tekhnik dan kekuatan. Mereka kini tidak berpikir. Mereka hanya punya satu pikiran. _'Kami harus menang!'_seru mereka masing-masing dalam otak mereka.

Keadaan kini berbalik, Jepang tersudut dan sedikit mundur. Tim Brazil yang memang lebih kuat fisiknya segera merebut bola dan menggiring bola ke arah gawang Jepang.

"Sial! SEMUA MUNDUR!" seru Hyuuga. Akhirnya semuanya mundur. Wakabayashi dengan cepat menuju ke arah gawang Jepang. _'Sial!'_umpat Wakabayashi dalam hati.

"Nah,Penonton sekalian... sepertinya Brazil telah siap untuk menendang... Yak, Rifaul yang bernomor punggung 10, kini, dia dengan sigap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memasukan gol! Dan mungkin ini adalah gol terakhir di pertandingan ini! Sisa waktu tinggal 30 detik lagi..." ujar seorang pembawa acara sepak bola. "Sniper Rifaul!" seru Rifaul sambil menendang bola itu keras melaju ke arah gawang seperti halnya tembakan Sniper yang mengincar jantung lawang.

DASH!

Tak disangka, Aoi segera menghadang bola dengan sundulannya. Bola itu kini bebas. Namun, tak lama kemudian, bola tersebut ditangkap Wakabayashi.

"Kerja bagus Aoi!" seru Wakabayashi seraya membetulkan topinya. Wakabayashi berjalan tenang ke rah gawang. Dia melihat papan score dan waktu. _'Hmpf,13 detik lagi dan kami menang...'_batinnya. wakabayashi semakin memperlambat langkahnya.

"WAKABAYASHI! JANGAN MEMPERMALUKAN JEPANG! AYO BERTANDING SAMPAI AKHIR!" seru Tsubasa yang sudah kelewat batas sabarnya. Wakabayashi yang menyadari itu segera menendang bolanya jauh-jauh ke arah Misugi. Tsubasa tersenyum karenanya.

"Tsubasa... katakan padaku dengan jujur.." ujar Sanae sembari mendekati Tsubasa yang berjalan menuju tempat kursi cadangan.

"Apa?" tanya Tsubasa dengan wajah ceria sambil tetap menatap lapangan.

"Apakah kau..." ucap Sanae terputus karena saat itu, Tsubasa segera bersorak gembira karena Jepang menang 1-0 dari Brazil. Dia meloncat kegirangan. Lalu, dia menghampiri teman-temannya dan mereka berpelukan. Sanae yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. _'Tsubasa... aku hanya ingin bertanya... Apakah kau... benar-benar mencintaiku daripada sepak bola? Dan... apakah.. kau rela melepas bola... walau itu terpaksa karena cederamu?'_batinnya. sanae hanya tersenyum kecut. Sangat kecut. Matanya memanas. Mukanya memerah. Matanya kini buram oleh air mata. Telinganya kedap suara. Suara yang terdengar hanya samar. Tak tergambar. Sampai, dia mendengar suara penonton yang benar-benar sangat memekakan telinga. Tidak, rasanya bukan hanya suara. Tapi, teriakan dan... apa? Suara ini... suara... dia...

"Tsubasa!" seru Sanae terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Kyaaa! Tsubasa!"

"Terimakasih semuanya... atas dukungan kalian kepada Timnas Jepang... memang, kali ini, bukan hari spesial... tapi, bagiku saat ini adalah saat spesial.. kami, aku dan teman-temanku, perwakilan dari timnas Jepang, akan menyanyikan lagu... hadiah untuk pendukung setia kami..."

"Kyaa! Hyuuga! Matsuyama! Misaki! Wakabayashi! Misugi!" jerit penonton yang sangat menggema di stadion Yokohama ini.

"Dan... spesial untuk kekasihku... Sanae... Nakazawa..." lanjut Tsubasa. Seketika itu juga, stadion Yokohama penuh dengan jeritan dari para wanita.

Sanae benar-benar sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tsubasa dan teman-temannya kini sedang berdiri di hadapan puluhan ribu penonton. Dengan penampilan tak biasa. Memang sih, mereka masih memakai seragam bermain sepak bolanya. Tapi, kini yang paling tidak biasa adalah... barang yang dibawa mereka. Biasanya mereka hanya membawa barang berupa bola, sepatu bola, seragam sepak bola, tas sepak bola dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan bola. Tapi, kali ini... mereka membawa barang lainnya! Mereka menjadi pemain group band! Dengan Tsubasa yang menjadi vokalis, Hyuuga dan Misaki menjadi gitarist, Wakabayashi yang menjadi bassist, Matsuyama yang menjadi drummer dan Misugi yang menjadi keyboard. Masing-masing memakai microfone yang seperti headphone (ga tau apa namanya?).Bukan hanya itu yang membuat Sanae terkejut. Tapi juga perkataan terakhir Tsubasa tadi. _'Spesial untuk kekasihku Sanae Nakazawa... apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi? Tuhan... bila ini mimpi... aku mohon jangan bangunkan aku... tak apa aku tak bangun juga...aku tak ingin terbangun dari mimpi indahku...'_batin Sanae. Air mata tak sanggup ia bendung lagi. Kini, air mata sudah menerobos keluar dan membasahi pipinya.'

Alat musik yang tiba-tiba saja dengan aneh ada di tengah lapangan, kini telah dimainkan. Nada-nada indah dilantunkan. Melodi yang mengirama seolah itu adalah nyanyian dari surga. Semua menikmatinya. Hangat, syahdu.

"Untuk kekasihku... Sanae..." ujar Tsubasa lagi di tengah alunan melodi.

_**Beautiful girl, whenever you are**_

_**I knew when I saw you, you had opened the door**_

_**I knew that I'd love again after a long, long while**_

_**I'd love again**_

_**you said 'hello' and I turned to go**_

_**but something in your eyes left my heart beating so**_

_**I just knew that I'd love again after a long, long while**_

_**I'd love again**_

_**It was destiny's game, for when love finally came on**_

_**I rushed in line only to fine that you were gone**_

_**wherever you are i fear that i might**_

_**have lost you forever, like a song in the night**_

_**now that I've loved again, after a long, long while**_

_**I've loved again**_

_**beautiful girl, I'll search on for you**_

_**till all of your loveliness in my arms come true**_

_**you've made me in love again, after a long, long while**_

_**in love again**_

_**and I'm glad that is you…**_

_**hmmmmm… beautiful girl..**_

Tsubasa menyanyikannya dengan penuh perasaan. Membuat semua yang mendengarnya dengan senang hati mendengarkan dengan penuh perasaan. Terutama Sanae. Dia mendengarkan dengan syahdu semua kata yang terucap dari Tsubasa. Air mata terus mengalir deras di pipinya.

Tsubasa mendekati Sanae. Dia menyapu hangat air mata Sanae. Tersenyum dengan hangat hanya pada Sanae. Lalu, dia meraih tangan Sanae yang menjuntai. Mengiringnya ke atas panggung. Semua berteriak histeris padanya. Pemain Jepang dan Brazil hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ada juga yang teriak mendukung -contoh, Ishizaki dan Aoi-. Roberto menyunggingkan senyumannya. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya untuk melihat adegan berikutnya dari drama gratis di tengah lapangan.

Begitu mereka sampai di atas panggung –Tsubasa dan Sanae-, Tsubasa segera berjongkok di hadapan Sanae. Jangan lupa, Tsubasa orangnya to the point. Hal itu membuat Sanae memerah bak kepiting rebus. Tsubasa juga terlihat blushing.

"Sanae Nakazawa… maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Tsubasa. Dia memegang kedua belah tangan Sanae dan mengecupnya lembut. Membuat muka Sanae bahkan lebih merah dibanding tomat matang. Seketika, stadion yang tadinya riuh sorak sorai, kini menjadi hening. Semua harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Sanae. Yang lebih cemasnya itu Tsubasa. Sanae akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Tsubasa semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"A, aku… mau menika..aah.. denganmu… Tsubasa… Oozora…" ujar Sanae. Wajah Tsubasa kini kembali ceria. Kerutan diwajahnya kini sirna. Dia segera menghambur memeluk Sanae dan memutarnya bersama dengan badannya yang memutar.

"Makasih Sanae!" seru Tsubasa. Semua penonton bersorak gembira. Walau ada yang tak sudi *termasuk Light! … plaakk!...ditampar, tapi, akhirnya mereka dengan berat hati menyetujuinya.

Setelah Tsubasa dan acara meluk mutarnya itu selesai, tiba-tiba saja penonton bersorak kembali dan entah kenapa darimana mereka malah menyuruh all star Japan Band untuk menyanyi lagi.

"LAGI! LAGI!" seru mereka menggema.

Tsubasa yang bingung melirik kea rah Misugi, yang merencanakan ide gila ini. Misugi terlihat berpikir. Lalu, dia mengangguk. Seakan menyuruh Tsubasa mendengarkan musiknya dan nyanyikan lagu yang senada dengan music itu. Melihat Tsubasa yang kebingungan, Sanae segera menggenggam erat tangan Tsubasa. Seolah berkata bahwa semua-akan-baik-baik-saja-percayalah-padaku-dan-teman-temanmu. Tsubasa pun mengangguk dan music dimainkan. Music yang terdengar dan mengiringi pertama kali adalah keyboard. Itu karena Misugi yang punya ide. Yang lainnya hanya mengikuti arah music yang dimainkan oleh misugi dan arah musiknya. Tsubasa menggenggam erat tangan Sanae. Sanae membalas genggamannya. Mereka saling menghangatkan. Music telah lama dimainkan, namun, tak ada lagu yang keluar dari mulut Tsubasa. Khawatir penonton dan pendukung kecewa, Sanae pun mengawali bernyanyi.

"_**If you love me like you tell me… Please be careful with my heart**__**"**_ sahut Sanae. Mengawali lagu yang dimainkan sembari menggenggam tangan Tsubasa hangat. _**"**__**You can take it just don't break it. Or my world will fall apart"**_ sambil menatap Tsubasa hangat.

"_**You are my first romance… And I'm willing to take a chance… That till lilfe is through, I'll still be loving you…"**_ lanjut Sanae seraya mengusap lembut pipi Tsubasa.

"_**I will be true to you… Just a promise from you will do…From the very start…Please be careful with my heart" **_tambahnya lagi sambil memegang tangan Tsubasa dan menyentuhkan telapak tangan Tsubasa yang besar dan hangat ke pipinya. Hal itu membuat Tsubasa blushing.

"_**I love you and you know I do…There'll be no one else for me…Promise I'll be always true… For the world and all to see" **_jawab Tsubasa seraya mengelus lembut pipi Sanae. Sanae menikmati perlakuan Tsubasa padanya. Dia pejamkan matanya dan merasakan kehangatan tangan besar kekar Tsubasa.

"Love has heard some lies softly spoken… And I have had my heart badly broken…I've been burned and I've been hurt before" lanjut Tsubasa. Ia menatap Sanae lembut dan penuh arti. Sanae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. _'Hah… aku tahu… kau patah hati karena tak bisa bermain bola lagi… jangan menyerah Tsubasa'_.

"_**So I know just how you feel … Trust my love is real for you… I'll be gentle with your heart… I'll caress it like the morning dew"**_ ujar keduanya. Seakan telah melakukan kontak batin.

_**"I'll be right beside you forever…I won't let our world fall apart…From the very start I'll be careful with"**_ sahut keduanya. kini, lengan mereka bertautan kembali.

"_**Your heart…"**_ ucap Tsubasa bersamaan dengan Sanae yang mengucapkan _**"My heart.."**_ . setelah itu, semua penonton, pengunjung dan penonton dalam layar televise yang melihatnya segera bersorak. Ada yang bertepuk tangan, pingsan, sweatdrop, bahkan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Terimakasih semua yang telah mendengarkan lagu yang telah kami lantunkan…" ujar Tsubasa. Semua penonton terutama penonton wanita berteriak histeris. "Maka, kami akan memberikan hadiah special untuk SEMUA PENDUKUNG JAPAN ALL STAR!" seru Tsubasa dan Hyuuga bersamaan. Semuanya berteriak histeris. Sanae hanya bisa memandang Tsubasa dengan tatapan bingung. Tsubasa dan semua temannya pun mengangguk bersamaan dan mulai memainkan music. Music kali ini tidak slow mellow lagi. Tapi, menyemangatkan. Dan itu semua terbukti berhasil membuat semuanya bersemangat.

Tsubasa menjadi penyanyi utamanya. Dan yang lainnya menjadi _back vocal. _Misaki dan Matsuyama yang menjadi rapernya –yang nge-rap di lagunya-.

_**(Why?) mune ni kizame yo jidai no RIIDAA**_

_**(Who?) mita me yori ka wa kanari KUREEBAA**_

_**(Fool!) kawaita kokoro susamu yori wa**_

_**(Fight!) toki ni naite mireba**_

_**miete kuru asu kakeru no wa magire mo naku atarashii jibun**_

_**dare ka no tame demo naku tada motto ue o mezase**_

_**Dragon Screamer! (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!)**_

_**noboru ryuu no you da (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!)**_

_**kin no hikari ga yonda mirai ga michibikun da bokura o**_

_**Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question!**_

_**(Why?) miete iru no ni haruka na GOORU wa**_

_**(Where?) mita me yori ka wa kanari ni HARDER**_

_**(Hard!) kimi ga fumidasu yuuki moteba**_

_**(Fight!) yagate hiraku michi ga**_

_**mezasubeki basho erabu no wa magire mo naku atarashii jibun**_

_**tsubasa o te ni shita kimi wa donna yama o mo koeru**_

_**Dragon Screamer! (Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!)**_

_**sakebu ryuu no you na (Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!)**_

_**gin no arashi ga fukitobasunda mayoi to ka osore o**_

_**Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question!**_

_**Oh my way hashiridase! kakenuketeku RAIBARU to iu kaze**_

_**In that case kimochi hi pace de seisu hikari sasu asu mada minu ue mezasu**_

_**akiramezu sagashitsuzukeru finally itsu made mo kawaranu yume victory**_

_**sora ni ukabu Dragon senaka ni hikari sasu asu sekai o sono te ni **__**rp**_

_**Dragon Screamer! (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!)**_

_**noboru ryuu no you da (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!)**_

_**kin no hikari ga yonda mirai ga michibikun da bokura o**_

_**Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question!**_

_**Dragon Screamer! (Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!)**_

_**sakebu ryuu no you na (Why I say? Why I say? Hoo!)**_

_**gin no arashi ga fukitobasunda mayoi to ka osore o**_

_**Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question!**_

_**Dragon Screamer! Dragon Fever! No Question!**_

Japan All Star yang lain hanya ikut-ikutan nyanyi sambil mengacung-acungkan piala kemenangan mereka lawan tanding persahabatan melawan tim Brazil. Tim Brazil pun ikut melompat dan bernyanyi sebisa mereka.

"Dan begitulah suasana di stadion Yokohama, Jepang saat ini…" ujar seorang reporter wanita. Saat ini, seorang pria yang memakai seragam pelaut sedang menyaksikan acara TV. Dan kini, dia sedang menyaksikan berita tentang kehebohan di stadion Yokohama. Yeah, kehebohan atas ulah anaknya sendiri dan teman-temannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah laut lepas. Lalu, berjalan dari ruang pengendali kapal ke dek kapal. Bersandar di pinggiran beranda kapal. Merasakan hembusan ombak yang membawa angin musim semi yang sejuk.

"Hmmp… Tsubasa Oozora… Anakku…" gumamnya seraya memperhatikan langit dan melihat burung elang yang terbang menembus cakrawala. Telinganya masih dengan jelas mendengar berita tentang ulah anaknya. Senyuman di wajahnya semakin tergambar jelas… "Gapailah mimpimu… anakku…" __

* * *

**Fiuuuh... Gimana?**

**Fic gajenya sukses ga? hehehe...**

**Kalau gak keberatan... PLEASE REVIEW! **

**untuk perbaikan selanjutnya...**

**Thanks,,**


End file.
